diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Arata
Daisuke Arata ''') is both the Headmaster of Ryoutei Academy, and current head of the Vampire Hunters Association. He is the guardian of '''Kaien Kobayashi and adoptive father of Hikari Sakamaki. Daisuke means Dai means "Big" , and is a combination of suke "Help" his last name means "plow". Appearance Daisuke is a tall man with blond colored hair and usually pulls it back into a ponytail. Though he is over 200 years old, he looks to be a man in his mid-twenties. Daisuke enjoys wearing very odd clothing and can be spotted with over-sized lion feet slippers, large colorful hats and pink aprons, occasionally. As one of the few characters that wears spectacles, he sometimes removes them in times of action. He can also have a generally light-hearted and comical appearance, but occasionally puts on a serious face during such situations. When he is a vampire hunter, Daisuke had a generally more serious and mature design. He appeared to wear simpler, yet dark clothes and often discarded his glasses. His hair is often left loose. Personality Daisuke sports a cheerful personality, yet can be serious at the same time. It can be said that he has a few odd personality quirks, such as his propensity to launch into tearful dramatics over the idea of being a poor parent to Hikari. Additionally, he enjoys ribbing his adopted children, particularly Kaien, often mocking him about being a vampire as he refuses to consider him and hikari family, a fact which Daisuke jokingly claims breaks his heart. He also enjoys cooking very strange food and making Hikari and Kaien eat it. Daisuke can also appear thoughtless, frequently overriding and ignoring Kaien's distaste for vampires. He often tells only half truths to protect both Kaien and Hikari, and kept his knowledge of Hikari's past secret from both her and him. He is, however, quite proud, very protective and loves both his adopted children. History During his younger years as a vampire hunter and before he Adopted Hikari Daisuke was known as the "vampire without fangs" due to his skills and strength and for being born with an abnormally high amount of vampire genetic material as compared to other vampire hunters, Due to his vampire DNA, Daisuke is able to live for over 200 years and he no longer seems to age. One night in winter, Daisuke had foolishly agreed to hunt down christa Sakamaki, who was vulnerable due to her pregnancy with her daughter, Hikari. Christa spared Daisuke's life and soon forgave him for being so irrational. At some point, they somehow became friends, though Daisuke still feels in debt to her. Daisuke is also friends with , Karlheinz sakamaki, and used to intentionally pick fights with him. After befriending christa he took on Christa dream of establishing a school for vampires and humans to coexist peacefully, and retired as a Vampire Hunter in order to establish Ryoutei Academy 16 years latter . At one point in his life Daisuke Agreed to rise Karlheinz and christa daughter, Hikari, after Karlheinz brought her to him for safekeeping. Thus he became Hikari's very doting and slightly odd father much to her annoyance. Daisuke also took in Kaien Kobayashi several years later, after the deaths of his parents. he also wished to adopt Kaien, though the latter refused. Daisuke still referred to Kaien as his son, which always got quick-tempered Kaien all worked up. Powers and Abilites Daisuke is a very Strong hunter until he retired Daisuke is unusual amongst the vampire hunters as he appears to have stopped aging physically, appearing to be a man in his mid-twenties despite being over two hundred years old. They have been studying his DNA, which he is said to have possess abnormally high amounts of vampire DNA that halted his aging and caused Kaien to confuse him with that of a vampire's aura.1 Like all vampire hunters, he is able to wield anti-vampire weapons and carries a sword hidden in a cane and he has an acute smell that senses vampires Daisuke is also considered the legend of vampire hunters and vampires. Equipment Daisuke Arata wields a jagged sword. Relationships Hikari Sakamaki: Hikari Although she's is not Daisuke's real daughter he loves her and want nothing but the best for her Christa Sakamaki: Daisuke and Christa first met as enemies when Daisuke tried to kill her when she was pregnant with Hikari and they eventually became good friends. It has been implied that Daisuke had harbored romantic feelings for Christa. However Daisuke respects Christa and his taste in women: "She's already married, so..." ''which possibly imply to christa since she was already married to Karlheinz at the time. What is clear, however, is that he held both Christa and Karlheinz in high regard during their years of friendship, even taking in Hikari as his adoptive daughter. Karlheinz Sakamaki: '''Quotes' * * "I wish to erase the past but I have killed to many vampires to let that happen". * Hikari has been having dream's about her past Karlheinz * C''hrista in the end Hikari choose not to run away from her fate but I want you to know she still smiles like a normal human girl''. Trivia